NightCrawler's Story: prologue
by NightCrawler'sgurl
Summary: erm...just the starting...I wrote another one...it's okay dokay I guess. It's about NightCrawler when he's...erm...12? 13?


Disclaimer: um. NightCrawler an' that 'ol bunch 'er Marvel's. I, and I alone own this solitary small girl. Who you can use without asking me because she has no name yet. ::Rolls eyes:: Well, onward before I make even a bigger fool of myself. This story will make no sense I don't think. I will write another thought I believe. Maybe. If you really want me too.  
  
  
  
The girl was crying. It was raining outside, and her parents didn't hear her. Someone did. But…it wasn't mommy or daddy. And she knew that.  
But that wasn't why she was crying.  
Teddy was gone. It was raining. And she could hear lightening. It was too loud. Too bright. Too scary.  
The elf outside her window wasn't scary though. A tear fell off her nose and she sniffed.  
Got up and tiptoed to her window.  
It was hard for the six-year old to open, but she managed it.  
And then the blue elf was in her room. She stared at him and he stared back. He didn't look to be much older than she was. Maybe thirteen or twelve.  
He was blue, yellow eyes. He did look like an elf. When she thought of this she giggled and he looked surprised.  
She bounced up and down on her bed and his surprise melted to amusement.  
She held out a book. "The Little Engine   
That Could." He read. She smiled and motioned for him to sit and read to her, still not talking.  
She watched his face as he read, a husky German accent. But she didn't know that. She knew he talked funny.   
  
When the book was done he looked down to find the girl asleep on his lap. Uncurling his tail from her he leapt lightly off the bed.   
But his lip when he landed on something. A teddy bear.  
The elf boy put the teddy bear next to the little girl and disappeared out the window, accompanied by a loud boom of thunder.  
  
A tree outside was his home for the night. The rain dripped slowly off the tree branched and he shivered.  
Not knowing there was a little girl inside the room, he had wanted a place to spend the night. Besides, in the morning he could always teleport out quickly if anyone saw him.  
  
But someone was there. Awake, the nightlight casting a dim glow on her angelic features, which were wet with tears. She was bawling out a fresh howl of sorrow that couldn't be heard because of the rain when he had appeared at the window.  
She had stopped and crawled off her bed to open the window for him. For him. The demon.  
He wasn't really a demon. That's what they had called him. He shivered again. The townspeople with their pitchforks and torches and…  
The girl had handed him a book. One he had never seen before. It looked like it had been handled many times before. A favorite.  
He started reading, partly because he wanted the girl to go to sleep and the other part because…she was the first. The first that had…not loved him, but seen him for who he was and had not been afraid. instead of screaming and running she had laughed and pulled him over to the bad to read her a story. She saw he was not a monster.  
  
It took a child to see that. Nightcrawler looked back up to the window, where the nightlight could be seen. She was still sleeping peacefully. Her tears and fear gone. And just because of a demon like person.  
Her parents would never believe her. What would she say? 'Mommy an elf came in my room and read me a story?'   
Kurt shook his head. He would never come back again, he was sure of that. Too dangerous, as much as he'd like too.  
  
That's was what he thought that night.  
And then in another two nights he was back, her companion in the night. And became so for many weeks after. Her, invisible friend, he was called by her teachers and parents. She loved him though. Teddy lay forgotten under the bed at night while Kurt read the little girl stories. Different stories every time.   
And she told him she wasn't afraid of the dark anymore. She said she wasn't afraid of anything when Kurt was there. She wasn't afraid of him.  
And still, he wondered why.  
)))¢((( )))Ø((( )))Ö((( )))Þ(((   



End file.
